Dark Intensions
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: First attempt toying a little Horror genre, please be kind. Rating might go up. AceLu and other pairings in future chapters. I'll do a better summary later...
1. Happy Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: Hello! Veronica the Mischievous here with a new fic! X3 I'm experimenting with the horror genre so I'll have to ask you to please be kind, don't flame me. There will be AceLu and other pairings in the future (don't like, don't read). Wish me luck! And now, it's show time! Enjoy!

---

-Intro: Happy Family-

"We're almost there, Ace."

The freckled face of an eight year old boy stared out the window of the car. "Why do we have to move here?"

"To be with your new father and new brother!" his mother said cheerfully.

Ace gave a small huff. "…Step brother…"

"Ace…" his mother said in a slightly warning tone. "Don't be like that…he's a sweet boy, I'm sure you'll like him…"

"I never wanted a brother…" Ace mumbled. He then started to play with his gameboy.

"He's so cute, I'm sure you'll be quick friends…"

Ace was quiet. Why was mom doing this? She didn't need another man in the house and **certainly** not another child. As far as Ace was concerned he had been doing just fine taking care of **his** mom.

"……Honey, please, I really want you to try to get along with him." his mother said with a sigh.

Ace continued to play his gameboy. "……I'll **try**."

In half an hour they finally came to a stop at a fairly big house. It was two stories tall and had several rooms and balconies. The yard was nice and big so there was more than enough room for rambunctious children to play.

"This is our new home…"

Ace stared up in awe. He was so amazed that he didn't notice the two figures coming out of the house.

"Hello Dragon!" Ace's mother called happily, she trotted over to the dark haired man and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good to see you made it safely…"

Ace sighed as he watched his mother fawn over her soon to be husband. He couldn't understand it, he never really needed a dad, he was perfectly happy with it just being mom and him, so why? Grown ups are too weird sometimes.

Just then, something caught the freckled boy's eye. Hiding behind one of the man's legs was a small, dark haired boy. He couldn't have been older than five, he was a little scrawny, his hair was a little untamed and he had wide, curious eyes, underneath one was a little scar. Ace gave a confused blink as the other boy continued to hide.

"Ace, come over here! I want you to meet your new brother!" his mom called.

When Ace walked over the man lightly pushed the little boy forward towards Ace. "Luffy, this is your new big brother, Ace."

"…Luffy?" Ace said with a raised eyebrow. Well that was an odd name, it sounded more like something you'd call your pet rather than your child. And yet looking at the boy Ace figured the name still suited him, Luffy did have a sort of cute kitten like look to him. Though, Ace wouldn't be caught dead saying that out loud, after all, men don't say things like 'cute' or 'pretty'.

Luffy stared down at the ground for a moment. He had never thought big brother would be so tall! He had been so excited to meet him! But, for some reason, he felt nervous, what if big brother Ace didn't like him? Would he and his new mommy leave? Shaking his head, not wanting such a thing to happen, Luffy suddenly reached forward and hugged onto the older boy.

A little taken aback by this, Ace blushed. Now in all honesty the boy did **not** like hugs, it just was **not** man like. But he restrained himself from pushing Luffy off of him, for fear that he would make his mother angry, after all, he **did** promise he'd **try** to get along with the boy.

Luffy then looked up at Ace and gave a cute, wide grin. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

For some reason Ace felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips; this kid was just way too cute. "I'm Portgas D. Ace…" Soon Ace felt a slight twinge of jealousy. What if mom forgets him? What if she'll love her new family over him? He then suddenly pushed Luffy off of him.

Luffy landed hard on his bottom and stared up at the older boy in shock.

Ace's mother gave a small gasp. She then went over and help Luffy up on his feet. "I'm so sorry! Ace doesn't like to be hugged…"

A small sniffle escaped Luffy, he soon broke out crying.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay, don't cry…" Ace's mother then hugged Luffy and rubbed his back reassuringly.

This only served to make Ace even more jealous. He then pointed an accusing finger at the younger boy. "Men aren't supposed to cry so stop crying!"

Luffy only cried harder and clung to Ace's mom tighter.

"Stop that! She's **my** mom!" Ace shouted.

"Ace! Enough! He's a little boy! You're scaring him!"

Ace gave a huff and stormed off to back to the car.

Ace's mother looked down at Luffy and wiped some of his tears away. "I'm sorry…Ace isn't used to the idea of having a brother…"

Luffy sniveled. "You're….you're not going to leave, are you…?"

"No, don't worry…we're family now…"

"But big brother hates me…" Luffy squeaked trying not to cry again.

"No…he's just not used to you yet, just keep trying to be friends with him…I'm sure he'll be good friends with you…"

Luffy smiled a little at that idea. "Okay! I'll keep trying!"

"Good boy…" Ace's mother ruffled his hair.

Luffy then grinned and ran off.

The mother then stood up to talk with the boy's farther. "I'm am so sorry about Ace, I have no idea what's gotten into him…"

Dragon sighed. "Well you know, he's probably just too used to being an only child…"

The parents then watched as Luffy stood on his tiptoes and tried talking to Ace through the car window. While the older boy was trying his best to ignore him.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" The mother asked.

The father sighed and shook his head. "I guess only time will tell…"

---


	2. When the Skies Cries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

---

-Chapter 1: When The Sky Cries-

The rain poured down the sky, and slid against the windshield of an orange car in thick sheets. The windshield wipers could barely do there job as they slid almost uselessly over the glass.

"Aw fuck it!" the freckled faced driver cursed. Portgas D. Ace was now seventeen years old, and stuck in the middle a terrible rain storm. Pulling his car over to the side of the road, he stopped the car, turned it off and gave the wheel a frustrated smack for good measure. He then leaned back in his seat and took a deep breathe trying to calm down. He wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, so there was no use getting so worked up.

Reaching into his pocket he took out a pack of cigarettes and a liter. _'…Luffy __**hates**__ it when I smoke…'_ Ace gave a slight laugh as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. _'Can't say I blame him…' _Taking a long drag Ace then blew the smoke out in a long sigh. He then reached into his pocket again and took out his cell phone.

-Meanwhile…-

Fourteen year old Monkey D. Luffy stared down at the spoonful of medicine he had been ordered to take. Making a distasteful face, Luffy finally took it and swallowed it down. It was so bitter! And the taste lingered! Yuck! Luffy felt a shiver crawl up his spine as the medicine made its way down.

Being sick sucked.

Just then his cell phone rang, he wasn't supposed to have one, but Ace snuck him one for his birthday so they could talk more often. Ace and their father were not on good terms.

Reaching over and taking the phone out of the night stand drawer, Luffy answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lu!"

Luffy grinned. "Ace!"

"How are you feeling today, kid?"

"A bit better, I have to take this yucky tasting medicine though…" Luffy said while sticking his tongue out in distaste.

Ace laughed. "Well, it helps, right?"

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "I guess…I just wish that medicine didn't have to taste so bad…"

"Well what would you want it to taste like then?"

"Meat." Luffy said with a grin.

Ace laughed again. "Steak flavored cough medicine…I don't think it would sell…"

Luffy shrugged. "Well I'd buy it…So are you going to be stopping by here?"

"Well…I was hoping to…but…"

Luffy frowned slightly.

"I'm stuck in the storm…It's so bad out here that I can barely see, I might not make it in time to visit…"

"Oh…I see…" Luffy said with a sigh. "Then don't worry about it then…"

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault, I just wanted you to visit before dad drags me off on this trip he has planned…" Luffy explained.

Ace blinked. "Trip? What trip?"

"Dad didn't tell you?" Luffy said with slight surprise. "He told me he did and that you didn't want to come…"

"Well no, he didn't tell me…"

"Could you come? Please?" Luffy said hopingly.

"Uh…well, I don't know about that, Lu…Dad and me…you know we don't exactly see eye to eye…"

"You can hang out with me then!" Luffy said happily. "It'll be fun!"

"W-well…I could ask dad…But I can't make any promises…"

" Well then, I'll talk to him too!" Luffy grinned. "Thanks Ace…"

"Okay…I have to go right now, the rain is finally letting up…"

"Okay, bye! And stop smoking." With that he then hung up and put the cell phone back in its hiding place. Then suddenly Luffy heard a door open. His father was back.

-Meanwhile…-

Ace watching the smoke float into the air. How does that kid always know when he's smoking? Does he have some kind of radar? Ace gave a light chuckle at that thought. His eyes then focused on the raindrops that were sliding down the wind shield. _'I'll never understand that kid…'_

-Flashback…-

The rain beat down on a young boy in an orange raincoat. He was walking home from his first day at his new school. It sucked.

"Stupid new school…stupid new kids…stupid new house…" Ace mumbled as he trudged along.

"Aaaaace!" a voice called after him.

Ace cringed slightly. "And stupid little brat…"

"Wait for me!" Luffy called and he chased after the older boy.

Ace quickened his pace.

Luffy ran faster. "Ace!"

Ace came to a stop at a street corner, waiting for it to be safe to cross.

Luffy, finally catching up, walked next to Ace. In all honesty it was his first time walking home with someone other than his father. Looking at Ace, he reached out to take the older boy's hand.

Feeling the little boy's hand take hold of his, Ace pulled away. "Don't touch me!" He then went ahead and crossed the street.

Luffy looked down at the ground. He was trying his hardest to be friends with big brother, so why was he being so mean?

Suddenly, a car sped past and splashed a good sized puddle on Luffy, knocking him over.

Ace quickly looked back and saw Luffy on the ground soaking wet.

Luffy got back up on his feet, and held back the urge to cry; he had scrapped his hands as he landed on the sidewalk.

"_Men aren't supposed to cry so stop crying!"_

Luffy bit his bottom lip, gave a slight snivel. _'Men don't cry…'_

Ace couldn't help but feel a little worried.

Luffy then looked at Ace defiantly and ran across the street to join him. Coming to a stop right in front of the older boy, Luffy pointed at and made a declaration. "I'm a man too!" He then began to proudly march off towards home.

Ace blinked and was a bit surprised. Perhaps there was more to this kid than just a cute face.

-End of flashback…-

Ace gave a soft chuckle as he thought back on that incident. It was the first time he had felt a bit of respect for his little brother. Who would have thought that they would end up as close as they were now?

A distant rumble of thunder was heard, and the rain picked up once more.

'…_.It rained a lot on the day of mom's funeral too…'_

-Flashback…-

Ace and Luffy stood side by side dressed in black suits.

Friends and family all stood surrounding the priest and the coffin.

Ace could feel the eyes of their father borrowing into him from behind. The freckled faced boy bit his bottom lip, if only she hadn't found out his secret, maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened.

The rain came pouring down as they both boys watched their mother's casket being slowly lowered into the cold Earth below.

Luffy tried to hold back his tears, boy weren't supposed to cry, they had to be strong. But it was so hard! His heart ached so much! He looked up at Ace, wondering how he was handling this, and to his surprise he saw two streams of tears trailing from the older boy's eyes. "Ace…?"

Ace looked at Luffy and gave a small smile. "It's okay, Lu…" he said in a slightly faltering voice.

Luffy bit his bottom lip and looked down at the ground.

Ace took Luffy's hand into his own and gave a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay to cry for mom…Look…even the sky is crying for her…"

Luffy's façade finally collapsed and a couple sobs escaped him, he tried to calm himself down a bit.

Luffy and Ace then stood there, silently crying together.

-End of Flashback…-

That was a few months ago now. It was hard to believe how everything went to Hell so fast in these past few months. Kicked out of their house, dad blames him for mom's death, and now Luffy was beginning to get sick.

Ace shook his head. '_God…I hope Luffy doesn't end up like mom…'_ He then sighed. No, that was **not** going to happen.

The rain was coming down in a light drizzle now.

Ace started the car and began to drive again. Maybe it **would** be a good idea to go along.

---


	3. Rumors

-Chapter 2: Rumors-

---

"Luffy, dinner…" Dragon said as he brought up a bowl of soup. "And don't say it tastes funny…I already know I can't really cook too well…"

Luffy sat up in bed and took the bowl of soup from his father.

There was then an odd silence.

"Luffy? Is there something wrong?"

Luffy fidgeted a little. "Well…yeah…"

"What is it? Speak you mind." Dragon said with a sigh.

Luffy didn't look him in the eye. "Dad, why did you lie to me?"

"Lie? What do you mean?" Dragon asked with a confused blink.

"You never told Ace about the trip…"

"Oh…that…" Dragon said under his breath. "Well to be honest Luffy it probably wouldn't be such a good idea…"

"But I want him to come too!" Luffy said pleadingly. "We barely get to spend time with each other as it is…"

Dragon gave a sigh and shook his head. "Luffy…you have to understand…Ace…is not who you think he is…"

"He's still my brother…" Luffy said, looking away from his father.

"Step brother." Dragon pointed out.

"That doesn't matter to me…" Luffy said firmly. "Please, can he come along?"

"Luffy…" Dragon gave a slightly irritated huff. When Luffy really wanted something he would not let it go.

"I won't go on the trip if he doesn't come!" Luffy declared. "…I don't want to be alone…"

Dragon sighed and scratched the back of his head. In all honesty he was being a bit unfair to the boy, he had scheduled and planned everything without explaining or even asking if Luffy wanted to go. However, Dragon was not in the mood to deal with Ace. "Luffy, will be visiting mother's hometown, and you know how Ace can get, he already feels bad enough as it is…"

"But that more reason to let him go!" Luffy pointed out. "Mom was **Ace's** real mom…It'd probably be important to her that he come along and visit her too…"

Dragon clapped a hand to his face. Since when did Luffy get so deep!? Either way the boy had brought up a very good point. Once again, Monkey D. Luffy proved that if he put his mind to it, he could do anything, even out smart (or out talk, which ever way you look at it…) a man like Dragon.

-Later that day…-

Ace had just returned to his apartment from his part time job. After being kicked out of home, Dragon arranged things so Ace could still live comfortably. After all, he was still the son of the woman he loved. He owed her that much at least.

The apartment was fairly small, but well taken care of, and was a good distance away from Dragon and Luffy.

Ace tossed his bag on a nearby table and flopped down on his couch. Living alone kind of sucked. There was no one to come home to, no smiling faces to look forward to, or even a warm meal, there was nothing. Ace was lonely.

But of coarse, he had brought this on himself. If mom hadn't found out his little dirty secret, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick, and if she hadn't gotten sick the rumors never would have started, and he'd still have a family to come home to.

-flashback…-

Ace sat on the couch in the parlor, the house was filled with people from the funeral, giving their condolences.

"Poor Dragon, left all alone to take care of the boys himself…" said one neighbors. She was a gossipy, thick woman, always looking for more dirt.

"I've been hearing that their youngest is starting to become ill as well…" said another neighbor. "I heard he just collapsed one day in school and had to be hospitalized for a while…"

Ace frowned. Why talk about such things!? Luffy was okay now, he wasn't going to be sick like mom! Ace bit his bottom lip, and looked at Luffy, who was sitting next to their father. He **was** more pale these days, and he had been getting sick more often as well. Ace then mentally scolded himself. _'No…that's not going to happen…Luffy's strong…he'll be fine…'_ But then again their mother was strong too, and look what happened to her.

"Don't say I told you this…" Ace heard the neighbor lady say. "But I heard that all the while Dragon's wife was ill, Ace tried to help take care of her…"

"Oh, how sweet…" said the other neighbor woman.

"No…suspicious."

The neighbor woman's eyes widened slightly and she gave a slight gasp. "Wait…you don't mean…"

"And he might be to blame for what's happened to his brother…" The gossipy woman gave a nod. "Sick, isn't it?"

"Oh, but he's always been such a sweet boy…He couldn't do anything like that…"

"He's always been rather weird if you ask me…and I hear he's a fag too…" the woman said with distaste. "He's one screwed up kid if you ask me…god only knows about the younger one…he is rather slow…"

The other woman frowned. "oh stop being so mean!"

Ace wanted to slap that gossip monger so much. But then that would cause a big scene and neither Luffy or Dragon needed that right now. So using all his will power, Ace merely got up from the couch and stormed up to his room.

Luffy blinked at Ace's odd behavior, got up, and followed.

When he reached Ace's bedroom door, he quietly opened it and tiptoed into the room. "Ace…?"

Ace was curled up on his bed, back facing the younger boy. "W-what…?" he said, trying to fight off a sob.

"Are you okay?" Luffy walked over to the bed and gently place a hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"Heh…they…they think I hurt mom…"

Luffy's eyes widened slightly, he was then quiet for awhile.

Ace felt a sick feeling in his stomach with all the silence. Did Luffy think he hurt her too?

"That's just stupid!" Luffy said suddenly, making Ace jump slightly. "Whoever said that is a moron! Ace! You'd never do such a thing! I know you wouldn't!"

Ace sat up, wiped away any tears that threatened to escape him, and looked up at Luffy.

Luffy grinned an trapped Ace in a sudden hug.

"Luffy…" Ace said a little surprised.

"Hee, hee, hee…Come on, let's go back down stares…and if anyone gives you a dirty look, we'll give them nasty looks right back!"

Ace couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Thanks…"

-End of Flashback…-

But now there wasn't anyone for him. No one to come home to, no one to tell secrets to, no one for him to love, and to be loved back. _'There's not much I can do about it…so why complain?'_ Ace rolled on his side, and curled up hoping a narcoleptic fit would come. Instead, the phone rang.

With a sigh, Ace sat up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ace…" It was Dragon.

"Y-yeah…what do you want?" Ace said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Look…I have a favor to ask…"

"Is this about that trip your taking Luffy on?" Ace asked. "You know he hasn't been well lately, why don't you keep him home?"

"Because, it's to visit you mother…"

"Mom's grave?" Ace said with a blink. "But she's in our home town…"

"I kind of thought it would be nice to visit where your mother grew up…" Dragon explained. "We really didn't get a chance to last time…"

Ace was quiet for a moment.

"I know we're not on best terms…but Luffy refuses to go without you…"

'_That kid never fails to amaze me…'_ Ace then sighed. "I guess…It could be nice…"

"Good…but I'm warning you, no funny business from you, understand?"

Ace stuck his tongue out. "No worries…I wouldn't dream of it…"

"Good. We'll be leaving this coming Friday at ten o'clock in the morning, don't be late…"

And with that Dragon hung up.

Ace stuck his tongue out at the phone again, and hung up. He had picked up a few bad habits from Luffy over the years. Ace then sat back and looked out into space. "Our hometown, huh…?"

---

VTM: And that does it for this chapter! I want to apologize for any OOC-ness, and please don't be mad that I used Dragon in this fic instead of Shanks like I usually do...I have my reasons. I hope you enjoyed what I have so far! Suggestions are most welcome! R&R! And again, please, no flames...


	4. Opening Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: I'm back with Chapter 3! But first, thank you reviewers! X3

yo wuz up: Thank you! I'm very glad you liked this fic so far! XD And I'm glad you like how I did the characters. You should like this chapter too then! Thanks for reading! XD 

SkylerHoshi: XD lol! I'm happy that you like it! Hope you'll get a kick out of this chapter!

-Chapter 3: Opening Day-

---

Luffy bounced on his feet anxiously as he waited outside in the cool, crisp morning air. He sighed and watched his cloudy breath leave him.

"Luffy! Come back inside! You'll catch your death out there!" Dragon called from the house.

Luffy gave a small pout. He then turned around and began to head inside. Just then he heard a car pull into the driveway. Luffy turned around promptly and gave a grin. "Ace!"

"Oi!" Ace called out as his car came to a stop. "Luffy! What are you doing out in the cold?" Right when he stepped out Luffy glomped onto him in a loving hug.

"Hee, hee, hee…You wreak of nicotine." Luffy said playfully.

Ace scratched the back of his head. "Eh heh, heh, heh…"

"Now Luffy…" Dragon called out suddenly. "You have to finish eating your breakfast."

"Okay!" Luffy then looked up at Ace. "Thank you for coming…" The younger boy then scurried off back into the house, which only left Dragon and Ace.

"So, old man…" Ace said with a sigh.

"Don't start with me." Dragon said suddenly. "You're only coming along because Luffy is giving me such a hard time…"

Ace was silent for a little while.

"I'm done!" Luffy called. "Can we go now?"

"Very well." Dragon said with a small smile.

"Yosh! Ace! Let's sit together!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Ace can take his own car."

"Aw…you're no fun." Luffy gave a small pout.

-Meanwhile…-

"Nojiko! You got to help me with this stuff!" a slender red haired girl called out to her blue haired sister. This was not how she wanted to spend her weekend.

"Oh come on Nami, I carried in the rest of the stuff!" Nojiko pointed out. "Now hurry up! We're supposed to be opening this Hotel today! And we already have a few groups of guests scheduled to come soon!"

"Okay! Okay!" Nami said with a huff. "Hey, where are the employee guys? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Good question. I know mom gave them the right directions…" Nojiko said thoughtfully.

"Well let's hope they're not direction impaired **losers**…"

-Meanwhile…-

"Aaaachoo!!!" a young man with green hair sniveled and wiped his nose. "Someone's talking shit about me…"

"Oi! Marimo!" a blonde man with a rather curly eyebrow called. "Get over here! We're late as it is!"

The said Marimo's eyebrow gave an irritating twitch. "Well you were the one that ran off skirt chasing stupid Love Cook!"

"Ah, well, I can't help it!" the blonde said dreamily. "Beauty called, and as a man, who am I to deny such a call?"

"Oh shut it and let's go…" The green haired man said with an irritated sigh. Suddenly the blonde clapped a hand on the shoulder, stopping him. "What now!?"

"It's up that way." The blonde said, pointing to a hill in the distance.

"……You're kidding."

"A little exercise wouldn't hurt." the blonde said with a smirk.

-Later…-

Luffy gave a slight groan. He was curled up in the back seat of the car. The long ride had made him feel queasy. But the thing was it shouldn't have, Luffy was not the type to get car sick.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry." Dragon said reassuringly. "Just think, the fresh air out here will do you some good."

Luffy forced himself to sit up and look out the window. He had to admit, it was a beautiful area. So this is where mom grew up? In a way, it seemed fitting, a beautiful and easy going place for a beautiful and easy going mother. Luffy then looked out the back window, he felt relieved when he saw Ace was still there. He couldn't wait for the ride to be over. Maybe Ace still knew some of the area, maybe they could explore the town together! Luffy sat back down, he was excited now, enough to forget about the queasiness. "Dad, how long until we get to the hotel?"

"In a bit, it's at the other side of the town, but it's got a wonderful view." Dragon explained. He was glad to see Luffy was excited.

Luffy grinned. "I can't wait!"

"Yes, but when we get there you can't run around much just yet, you'll have to take sometime to rest first…" Dragon warned.

"Aw…But I-" Luffy then clutched his stomach, the queasiness came back with a vengeance.

"See what I mean?" Dragon said with a sigh.

Luffy curled up on the seat. "Traitor…" he whispered to his aching belly.

-Meanwhile…-

"Girls! You done?"

"Almost!" Nami and Nojiko called.

Suddenly, the a strumming of a guitar was heard.

"Huh?"

"Now what?"

Right then Nami and Nojiko both found themselves in a large shadow. The girls both looked up and saw a buff man, with bright blue hair, sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, and…a…speedo????

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!"

Just then a woman with an odd pony tail haircut combo ran out of the hotel. "What the hell happened!?"

"PERVERT!!!!!!" Both girls shrieked.

The buff man blinked. "Pervert?" He then looked about. "I don't see anyone."

"**You**!!!"

"Me!?" the blue haired man said with surprise. "No! No! No! I'm not a pervert, I'm Franky! I'm the super life guard!"

Both Nami and Nojiko had shivers crawling up their spines. "Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Oh, you're Franky?" the third woman said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bellemere. I'm the owner of the hotel. And those two are my daughters…"

Franky lifted his sunglasses up and looked around. "You seemed to be a bit short on help…"

Bellemere blinked. "Hey, you're right…everyone's late. That's not good, we're supposed to be opening today."

"I'll make it there first Curly Brow!" came a sudden shout.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" came another.

Then suddenly the blonde and green haired men literally crashed into the scene. The two men then instantly began rough housing on the spot, kicking up dust and knocking things over. It was a total mess.

"Ah! Someone stop those two before someone gets hurt!" Bellemere shouted.

Franky then stepped in, and hoisted the two off the ground by the backs of their shirts. "Oi! Enough! You guys are definitely **not** super!"

"Who asked you!" the blonde snapped.

Nami then stepped up two the two. "Well who the hell asked you to make this mess!?"

Right when he laid his eyes on her, the blonde turned a few shades of red, his eyes then filled with adoration. (Heart eyes) "Shame on me! Please for give this lowly creature that's before you!"

Nami blinked. "Huh?"

Nojiko giggled. "I think he has a thing for you…"

"Ah, but you too are also a beauty!"

Nojiko went a nice shade of pink. "Oh shut up!"

Bellemere couldn't help but laugh. "So who are you two?"

"Call me Mr. Prince!"

"The idiot's name is Sanji, I'm Zoro. We're here to work for this hotel." Zoro explained.

"Well, that's two more…" Bellemere said with a sigh. "What do you two do?"

"I cook."

"I…use swords…"

"Good. Sanji, fix us some lunch, pronto! And Zoro, you…can be a bell hop or something."

'_Why do I get stuck with the crappy jobs!?'_

Bellemere then clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay! Let's get things moving! We got to finish up before our guests arrive!"

---

VTM: And that does it for chapter 3! XD Thanks for reading! Suggestions are welcome and appreciated! R&R! And please, no flames!


End file.
